How I Feel About You
by gr8street
Summary: Lindsay's feeling down this holiday season and Danny wants to help.


**A/N:** Okay, I'm back. I'm officially done with drinking beers, partying and all that other crap (aka college). Yeah, this is something I've had on my mind for a bit- it's some fluff between Danny and Lindsay. As always, I do not own any of this although I wish I did otherwise I wouldn't have to be doing all the other stuff I'm doing. Anyway, please read and review.

**_How I Feel About You_**

Lindsay sighed as she left her apartment for work. Today was the last day they had to work before they would receive a break for Christmas. Ever since she moved to New York, she wasn't really a big fan of Christmas, partly because it was a time to be with family and she missed her family back in Montana. Granted, everyone at the lab was like another family for her but it still wasn't the same. Especially with her feelings toward a certain Danny Messer, who seemed to get more attractive each time she saw him. Sighing again, Lindsay walked down the steps to the train, hoping that today would be a slow day so she could finish the huge stack of paperwork on her desk. Once Lindsay, got on the train, she got the feeling that today was going to be a slow day, which didn't surprise her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of New York City, Danny Messer paid for his coffee and promptly walked down to the train, noticing a cute brunette in the process. They made eye contact and smiled at each other then continued to move. '_Damn, she's pretty cute but there's another girl I would much rather have,_' he thought, as images of Lindsay came to mind. As Danny stood on the platform reading the newspaper as he waited for the train, he kept thinking of Lindsay and how she felt as the holidays approached. She seemed to be sad and that was something he didn't understand. Normally for him, the holidays were a good time of the year but now Lindsay's mood kept nagging him. Sighing, Danny got on the train ready to begin another day at work.

Once Danny stepped into the office, the first person he saw was Flack. "Hey Flack, have you seen Lindsay around anywhere?"

Flack paused and stopped to think for a second. "I don't think she came in yet." Suddenly, Flack began smiling like an idiot. "Wait a minute Messer, don't tell me it's time that both of you have finally decided to hook up right?"

"Flack, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Why don't you run home to what's her face Carla," Danny said, referring to Flack's girlfriend.

Before Flack could respond to Danny's comments, Mac showed up. "Flack, Danny, there's a dead body on 45th Avenue and 109th Street in Queens. Danny, you're going to team up with Lindsay on this."

"Alright Mac," Flack said, as he began walking over to the elevators. "Oh yeah, Messer, just do it already," he said, turning around to speak to Danny before leaving.

"Hey Danny, I heard we have a case to deal with?" Lindsay asked, scaring Danny.

"Oh yeah, um, dead body in Queens," Danny said, as he stared at her beauty.

Lindsay nodded and took a sip from the coffee she was holding. "Let me drop off my stuff and get my case then I'll meet you by the elevators."

Danny nodded and stood by the elevators waiting for her. He had grabbed his case after talking to Flack and now he was just waiting for Lindsay to show up. As he was waiting for her, his cell phone began to ring. He took out his phone, looked at the caller ID then began to speak. "What do you want Flack?"

"Messer, are you and Lindsay finally going to hook up yet?" Flack asked.

"Flack, shut up and go back to Carla," Danny said, hanging up on Flack.

"Danny, are you all set to go?" Lindsay asked, looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I'm set," he said, as they got on an elevator.

Danny and Lindsay went down to the garage in silence and drove to Queens in silence. There they saw a woman in her mid 30s lying on the street dead in a pool of her own blood. As Lindsay began to take pictures of the scene, Danny walked over to talk to Flack but as he walked over to where Flack was standing, he saw a man in his late 30s staring back at him. Danny recognized the look of fear on the man's face before the man started to run. After cursing extremely loudly, Danny ran after the man. Flack heard Danny and saw Danny chasing after the man. Flack began chasing after him too and called for several cops to follow him. Finally, Danny caught up and tackled the man down.

"I did it, I did it, I'm so sorry," the man said as Danny put handcuffs on him.

"Are you saying you murdered her?" Danny asked as Flack arrived.

"Yes, she was cheating on me with someone else," the man said, as Danny and Flack pulled him up off the sidewalk.

Get this guy out of here," Flack said to a police officer with a disgusted look.

Meanwhile, Danny walked over to where Lindsay was still examining the scene and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed her shiver at his touch and she looked up at him. "Lindsay, we caught the murderer already. He's being taken into custody right now," he said.

"Oh, that's great news," she said, giving Danny a faint smile.

Danny returned her smile but noticed that her smile seemed to be forced. "Tell you what Lindsay, why don't you go home and I'll take care of everything?"

"Danny, I'm fine and I don't need to," she said, feeling her heart beat faster as she continued to stare at Danny.

"Montana, I've noticed a change in your attitude almost a week ago and I think it's best if you go home and take it easy," he said, brushing a stray hair away from her face.

Lindsay shivered once he brushed away the hair from her face and tried to stop the tears that were falling down her face. She quickly tried to turn around so Danny couldn't see the tears falling down her face but she was too late. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Danny, I'm fine."

"Montana, something's bothering you and I want to know what's bothering you," he said, as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

As she returned his hug, Lindsay felt the tears she had been holding back come out. "Danny, I don't know what to do anymore," she said, as he gently wiped the tears away from her face.

Danny nodded and released her from his hug. He then walked with her back to the car and they put their kits away then got into the car. As he started up the car, he kept glancing over at Lindsay. "Hey Lindsay, I don't know if this is the best time to say this but," he said just as Lindsay interrupted him.

"Danny, you just used my name," she said shocked as tears continued to fall down her face. "I never heard you ever say it like that."

As Danny continued to stare at her beauty, he realized that she was right. "Oh well, um what I was going to say was Lindsay, I really care about you and it hurts me when I see you in pain like that," he said, holding onto her left hand with his right hand.

Lindsay nodded and felt her heart beat faster and her breathing slow once Danny held her hand. His touch was soft and her feelings for him began to surface again. "Danny, I really appreciate everything you're doing," she said, closing her eyes.

"Lindsay, I don't think you know what I'm trying to say," he said, looking into her eyes. "When you first got here, you were replacing Aiden and I wasn't happy about that so I gave you a hard time at first. Then I realized there was no point in giving you a hard time so I stopped. As we continued to work together, I started realizing my feelings about you were changing. Then I saw you in pain and it hurt me inside. That's when I realized I was in love with you," he said, desperately looking into her eyes.

"Danny, I really don't know what to say anymore," she said as her tear-stained eyes met his. "I do know I love you too," she whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Danny stopped once he heard her words and he leaned over to share a passionate kiss with her. "I hope that makes you feel better," he said, before kissing her again.

Two years later…

"Danny, this is a really nice tree we have set up," Lindsay said, admiring the tree Danny had spent all day putting up and decorating in the corner of their apartment.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe you spent your entire day doing this just for me," she said.

"That's not all I have for you," he whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning around only to see Danny on one knee.

"Lindsay, we've known each other for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" Danny asked, slipping a beautiful ring on her finger.

Lindsay was overjoyed when she heard Danny propose and tears of happiness were falling down her face. "Of course Danny, I'll marry you."

Danny smiled, got up and embraced Lindsay tightly. "There's nothing else in the world that I want more," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

**A/N:** Okay, you know the deal, please read and review. Oh and Happy Holidays to all.


End file.
